Undaggered
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: The gang arrives at the Mikealsons, and they don't know why. Not even ey were called there by they question each other Caroline sees two blonde girls that nobody else appears to be able to see.Who are they?Why are they here?Why can she see them?Why is the room filled with coffins? Read to find out!Please review!
1. Chapter 1- Coffins?

_**Author's note: Not too sure where I came up with this, but I found the start of it in my notebook and just decided to type it up and see what y'all think. Ok? So pretty please review and tell me what you think. That'd be great.**_

_**Well, basically the gang gathered at Klaus's mansion, but nobody knows who called them their or why.**_

_**I do not own anything from The Vampire Diaries, all rights to those who rightfully own them! **_____

_**[OH! One more thing, Italicized words are thoughts.]**_

_**Caroline P.O.V.**_

"Can someone please explain to me why we are in a room filled with coffins?" I asked as I walked through the doorway.

"Ah, Blondie." Damon Sneered, "Nice of you to show up. Maybe Klaus here will tell us what's going on now so we can all go home." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Damon. I really am not fond of him, but I don't hate him. Yet.

"I actually would like to know myself." Klaus spoke up from his spot in a big armchair by the hearth. Since there was nowhere for me to sit and it didn't look like Elena or Bonnie would let me squeeze in by them like we used to, I half leaned and half sat on one of the armrests of his chair.

_"Would you let go of your fat ego for one second and realize your brothers and sister did nothing to betray you! Undagger them you paranoid man! How foolish you are."_My eyes focused on a beautiful blonde girl dressed in old fashioned dresses, _'Like pilgrim old' _I think to myself.

By the way nobody reacted to her yelling at Klaus, which they would have all loved, save for Klaus, they couldn't hear or see her. _'Great…' _I think, _'Am I going crazy or something?'_

I point and open my mouth slightly about to ask, and Damon does what he's always done best to me, be cruel. "What Barbie? See something pretty?" He thought I was so shallow, material, and dumb. I know I had been shallow, but I was working on it. I was about to retort about the girl but a loud resounding crash came from upstairs. And this they all heard. "What was that?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "Something must've fallen." In a flash Elijah was with us as well, followed by another girl that was dressed in a dress that looked like it might be older than the other one. I figured they didn't see her either. "Um—" I go to speak but this time Bonnie interrupts me, "What was that?" Everything on my desk suddenly flew towards the wall, and me. Niklaus brother, do you know what's going on?"

_"Don't be too harsh on your brother Elijah Dear, he doesn't have anything to do with that. I'm sorry, I was trying to scare the vengeful ghost away. They can't see me either, it scares them." _She spoke, and I was surprised that she knew he couldn't see her yet still tried. She was also a beautiful blonde. I open my mouth and yet again am interrupted before I can really get anything coherent out, "That's odd, and no I actually don't have any idea what's going on. I didn't even do anything this time, at least I don't think I did."

_"You daggered your brothers and sister you ungrateful little dollop-head! Clothead! Ignorant pig headed fool!"_ The girl actually knocked stuff over when she swung her arms around when she had yelled. _'Wow, she's very angry.'_

"Ok, will someone please let me talk?!" I burst out; interrupting everyone's incessant arguing over what was going on and what to do about it. They all looked at me, "Of coarse Love." Klaus said with a smile. "Of coarse Love." Tyler mimicked childishly and I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you being so rude? No, you know what, we'll talk about that later cause right now I think you're all going to be very interested in the fact that I am seeing two blonde girls. One is yelling at Klaus about daggers I think, and the other is standing behind Elijah apologizing for who knows what. And—" I stop at the odd looks they're giving me, Elijah and Klaus's looks incredulous. "What?" I inquire, honestly curious as to the looks I was getting.

_"Oh! You can see me? Would you please tell him I always loved him. And I'm proud of him, for staying true to himself even in the face of all the crisis he's faced?" _ blonde girl #2 asks, placing a hand on Elijah's arm. "OK? Um Elijah the one girl says she's always loved you. And she's proud of you for staying true to yourself even in the face of all the crises you've faced?" I say, utterly confused and hoping I got every word.

"Bridget. Is that you Love? Caroline, would you please?" He asks, and I can't say no for he's eyes are pleading with me and he's too kind. I look at the girl and her eyes are still looking at him with love and adoration. _"Bridget. My name's Bridget Mendler."_ "Uh, do you know a Bridget Mendler?" as I say the name his eyes widen and he blinks in surprise.

"Caroline, who's the other girl you spoke of." Stephen asks this time and I shrug. _"Her name is Cecelia Drake, Cece for short." _Bridget speaks up again, the other girl, Cecelia, still fuming at Klaus. "Cecelia Drake?" I ask out loud, looking at her for conformation and around to see if either recognized the name. "Jason…" They say in whispered unison.  
"Come help me, I think it's time to wake our siblings." Klaus says as he throws open the lid to the nearest one to reveal a younger boy, _'probably 16 or 17' _I think. And Elijah goes to help him retrieve three more daggers from the bodies in the coffins. "Um, who are all they?" I ask, wanting to know about them as I was naturally curious. "That's our eldest brother Finn," Elijah says pointing to a man with long, shoulder length brown hair. "That's our youngest brother Kol," he says pointing to the first one, " That's Jason," he says pointing to a man with blondish hair, more like a dirty blonde I guess. "And this is Rebekah." He gestures to the only girl; she's also blonde and beautiful.

"What now?" Damon says, his voice is sharp and snarky, even without a rude comment.

"Now, we wait." Klaus says as he picks up his jacket, "Shall we go for a walk?" he offers me his arm. I shrug, "Sure, why not." I say accepting it; after all, Tyler broke up with me. He walked out on me, and I had no more reason to resist Klaus's advances besides Elena. We glide out the door and the others follow shortly. We land up at the park, sitting near the fountain under the clear sky. Just relaxing until Klaus or Elijah thought we should get back.


	2. Chapter 2- Wake-Up Call

**I do not own anything unless my OC's count! All rights to those who rightfully own them! :)**

**Caroline P.O.V.**

I hear loud crashes when we arrive back at the manor, more of a mansion really, and I rush in behind Klaus and Elijah.

Again I see both the two blonde girls, but I also see another raven haired girl behind the brother they said was named Kol.

"What on earth?! Why are you breaking stuff?" I demand, pulling the bat away from Kol. "I'm angry, and I have every right to be!" He retorted pulling it right back.

"Look, brother i'm sorry for everything. You've been undaggered and are awake now. Please, let us move past this"

"Wow, big bad hybrid apologizing? That's a new one." Damon said snarkily, "Oh shut it Damon!" I snap. "So.. There's another girl now." I announce, trying to watch everyones faces. "What are you talking about?" The elder brother Finn askes.

"A girl with raven hair and fair skin is standing right next to Kol." "What?" he laughes, "I don't see anyone." he obviously thought I was going crazy or something.

Rolling my eyes I look at her face again, she really was beautiful. "What's your name?" I ask her, and am very surprised by her answer that I couldn't hide the shock from my face. "What? Can't think of a name Blondie?" Damon taunts, still thinking I might be making this up. "Um, She says her name is Selena Petrova. And that Katherine, sorry Katerina, is her twin sister."

"My beautiful Selena, she is dead." Kol said forlornly and I realized he must not have known that she died. "Klaus, tell me, did you harm her?" Everyone's eyes shifted to Klaus as Kol asked his question. "I must have. It's true I killed Katerina's entire family, but I never knew their names. Please, forgive me brother."

Kol looked livid, and if not for Elijah and Finn restraining him he would be attacking Klaus right now. But I wasn't directly focused on that, she was trying to yell above the ruckus to tell me something. "Kol!" I shouted, "He didn't do it!"

"I had to of Love, who else could have?" Klaus almost sounding defeated.

"No, You didn't. Their father did. She says she was killed by their father when he found out she was practicing fairy magic and encouraging Katherine to do the same."

"Is there any way we can bring them back or at least be able to see them? There has to be." Kol looked set, he wanted to find a way and would most likely never stop looking.

_"There is indeed a fairy who can bring back the dead. But she was locked in a cave and I don't know if she wanted to keep herself alive. The legend says she was in love with a mortal man, but that his family thought her to be reched and they found a way to turn their sons and daughter into vampires and without the eldest sons knowledge, locked the girl in a tomb. They would not have told her, and if she'd gotten out they wouldn't have marked a possible grave. She would have needed bones or hair, or blood to bring them back according to the legend."_ Bridget told me gently, barely getting through for Selena kept interrupting.

` I relayed as much of her story word for word as I could. "So basically, another Silas type delio? Count me out." Damon was the first to speak. "Where is the tomb?" Elijah asked. I looked to Bridget but she shook her head and told me, _"I do not know. I do not even know her name." _

_"Oh, but of coarse I know."_ Cecelia seemed smug that she knew something Bridget didn't. "Really? Where is it Cecelia?" I asked her, I was almost excited.

_"I don't know the exact cave, I just know it's here. In Mystic Falls." _She moved to stand by Jason and looped her arm through his, though he could not feel it.

"Did you say Cecelia?" He looked serious.

"Um, Yes?"

"Is it Cece Drake?"

"Uh, Yeah Why?"

"Because I love her, please tell her that."

"Oh, um she can actually her you."

_"Would you mind telling him, I will love him for as long as I exist?"_

"She wants you to know she will, love you for as long as she exists." I say awkwardly, "Okay can we go look for this fairy entrapped in a cave now?"

**Author's note: Sorry for not updating in a very long time, this is something I just typed up on the spot today. I really wanted to update it, but didn't have anything prewritten and this is what I came up with. So I hope you like it, if not suggestions are welcome. Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3-The Cave

As we wandered around the Mystic Falls woods to find the right cave I watched the girls as they walked with us. I still feel odd that I can see them and nobody else can.

"Ugh, " Kol groaned and swung his bat at a tree, "Are we there yet?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, why don't you go in that cave and check?" I almost snap at him pointing at a small cave up to our right near the river.

He used vamp speed and was in and out in seconds, "Nope, nothing in there. Just a regular cave." I looked curiously at Selena, who was peering at it as if she recognized it.

_'Cece? Bridget? Does that cave look familiar to you?'_

_'Actually, yes. It does.' Cece frowned, 'Do you think it's it?' _

_'It might be Cecelia, we shall have to inspect it to know for sure.' Bridget stepped forward towards it, 'Come along girls.'_

"Um, guys?"

"What Miss Crazy Pants? I just want to prove you've nutso and go home." Damon snarked. I rolled my eyes, "They say it looks familiar to them, so you must've missed something Kol."

Quickly I followed the girls to the entrance of the cave, as I was about to go in Kol rushed past me in a hurry to get a second look at the cave. Sighing, I paused and looked back, "Anyone else want to rush past me? Go right ahead." Everyone went in before I followed with the girls right behind me.

As I carefully walked down into the cave on the uneven ground I saw everyone inspecting the cave and throwing their hands up in frustration. "There's STILL nothing here!" Kol growled out. He took a step towards me and the opening before stopping dead in his tracks and gaping. "Selena?" He whispered, "I can see you." He reached his arm out towards her and a small smiled tugged at his lips. "Kol! Love you can see me?!" she exclaimed excitedly as she sped right up to him and held his face in her hands.

"Selena!" Katherine was the first to move, and all but threw herself at the girl, enveloping her in a tight hug. "Kitty!" she cried, hugging her back just as fiercely. "I missed you twinnie." said softly.

Kol moved and gently placed an arm around Selena, trying to not really hug Katherine because he knew it would feel awkward. "So you really have a twin then Katerina?" Elijah watched her face, she seemed truly happy. A feeling he had not seen on her face since she was human.

"Yes, How can I see you?" she seemed skeptical all of the sudden drawing back slightly.

"This must be the right cave, According to legend you can see the dead near it. Or rather in it."

"Jason," Cecelia was quick to his side, taking ahold of his larger hand with both of her smaller ones.

"Cece?" Stephan and Damon both gasped which confused me.

"Wait, do you now her?"

"Yeah, she's our younger sister." Stephan almost stammered out.

"Stephan. Damon. My brothers." She was acting like it was Christmas or something, which it probably felt like it to her. Both of them went to hug her, and went to ask questions at the same time.

"What ever happened to you?"

"I new you died, I just thought you'd have lived a long and fufilling life. What happened?"

"The fire. The one that killed Mother? Father sent me away after that, said he couldn't bear to look at me. That I looked too much like mother. I was sent to a school for girls in England. On my sixteenth birthday I met Jason, and soon after that Mikael came following them. I was killed because I wouldn't tell him anything, I lied. I said I didn't know them, that they were strangers and so of course I wouldn't know where they went. But I think he saw through me, because the next thing I know, I'm dead." She seems almost proud, to not waver in her loyalty to them, to Jason.

Bridget had slowly crept up beside Elijah and watched on, still poised and perfect it seemed. I think she's almost like a female Elijah or something.

"Okay, on to other matters please." Klaus seemed almost annoyed with all the touchy-feely lovey-dovey emotions being displayed. "What are we even looking for?"

"Here, let me." Bridget moved from Elijah's side and moved fluidly to the center of the cave wall before laying her hands against it gently.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah asks her, watching every move she makes kind of like a hawk.

"I'm using magic Bekah. First I have to bring the markings forward. Then we will need to focus our energy on them." Suddenly the wall shifted and many markings and pictures appeared that I assumed told the story of what happened. Stepping back she held her hands out at her sides, Cecelia and Selena moved to take her hands.

"You two as well, Caroline and Katerina." Bridget calls us forward softly and we join hands as well I take Cece's hand and Katherine takes Selena's.

"What now?" I ask, Katherine rolls her eyes at me.

"Haven't you ever used magic before? It's quite simple really, we need to converge our energy and direct it at the walls to make it do what we want. We really have to concentrate though, this was put in place by a very powerful witch."

"You know how to do magic? But you don't have any powers, never did. You were human, and now you're a vampire." Elena said, obviously confused and seemingly oblivious. But to what, I wasn't exactly sure.

"Yes Elena, I know how to do magic. You know, we Petrova's aren't only known for the Doppelgangers. We are also known for the magic of twins. Any set of twins born will have magic, they will be fairies. I'm one. However, we can only use our magic if the other twin is alive, in essence." Katherine sounds very bored as she explains this to Elena, almost like she's explaining something simple to a child.

They all took a deep breath and closed their eyes, so I followed suit. Concentrating on what they told me, that we were looking for the fairy. The one with the ability to bring people back to life.


	4. Chapter 4- It's Open

One of the biggest drawbacks to being stuck in a cave was definitely being alone, and out of the world. Although It wasn't dark, I had fire. It never went out.

I sighed, wondering why I ever decided to wake up from my comatose sleep. At least from that I could see what was going on in the world, though I had no physical attachments to the world. Nobody could hear, touch, or see me. But I had a feeling I should be back in my own body, that something was to happen. I just didn't know how soon.

Suddenly the mark on the wall began to glow and I peered at it in confusion. I'd never seen it do _that _before. As I moved closer, by going around my makeshift bed, the wall began to shake and open.

I jumped behind a corner in surprise, and peered carefully around the edge hoping it was not Ester who originally trapped me in here. I don't know why she did, I never did anything to her.

My eyes widened seeing who entered.

**...**

Kat's P.O.V.

"Soo.." I trail off, "Where are we?"

"Um, I would guess that the fairy you told us about actually, ya know, lives here." Caroline said while she inspected the room.

It looked cozy despite being a cave, and I suddenly noticed a red haired girl in a dark green dress looking from around a sharp corner of the cave.

"Hey," I say, about to direct their attention to her.

"What Katherine?" Damon snarked at me like I was wasting everyone's time.

Bridget looked at him with disapproval, "You were saying Katerina?" she looked to me, kindness in her voice.

"Um" I say and kind of answer her question by looking back and half pointing at the area the girl was hiding.

They all turn to look and spot the girl.

I feel her eyes scanning all of us, assessing us each individually.

"Finnegan?" she whispers suddenly, moving out from the corner slightly and I hear the originals gasp.

**...**

"Soo... Where are we?" a doppelganger asked as she observed my cave dwelling.

"Um, I would guess that the fairy you told us about actually, ya know, lives here." A blonde girl replied to her. Well, she wasn't wrong.

"Hey," the doppelganger starts and a man with black hair speaks up interrupting her rudely. "What Katherine?" he sounds like he doesn't care for her, like she is some sort of pest to him.

Bridget gave him a disapproving look which I was glad for and kindly asked her what she'd been about to say.

"Um," the Katherine girl says and kind of gestures to me.

I tried to assess them all individually as quickly as I could and my eyes landed on the one person I'd truly wanted to see.

"Finnegan?" I whisper, and move slightly out of my hiding spot in the corner.


End file.
